Lion El'Jonson
Lion El'Jonson is a male human Jedi Master in the New Jedi Order. Lion currently serves as the Master of the Order and the Battlemaster of the Order, the first was given unto him by the Jedi Grandmaster Aerowyn Jokela in her absence and the title of Battlemaster was given to Lion due to his service in military campaigns against the Kicka Empire. History Lion was born far far away from everyone else on Camus. He was born through the Force, a rare but often common happening in the days after the famous lines of the Skywalkers ended. Lion survived in the jungle where no other man could, or ever had. Lion lived there for a 10 years, a decade until his first contact with Humans. Lion was found by a group of humans "knights" in a group called the Order, they were on one of their many quests on the planet. The Order planned to kill Lion, as he was just another wild man, but one man stopped them. Luth, a member of the group, he sensed something, different about this young man, something that the others didn't. Luth and the group of knights brought Lion back to their fort and named him Lion El'Jonson, or Lion, Son of the Forest. A name that was fitting to him. Lion grew a rapid pace, learning human language and numerous other languages during his earlier years with the Order. Lion and Luth formed a very strong friendship, they both complimented each others skill and talents. It was during this time that Lion's true talents were unlocked, He was a brilliant strategist and unstoppable once he decided on a course of action. Lion and Luth grew together and rose in rank quite often, faster then most others. Together the Order swelled with recruits and the planet soon became there, this attracted the Jedi. When the Order's ranks had swelled with new recruits, Jonson and Luth petitioned for a crusade against the terrible Beasts which lived within the forest. Luther used his oratory skills to convince many of the Grand Masters of other monasteries to join the Order in this quest and within a single decade the planet was free from the Great Beasts, the armies having been led by Jonson. In recognition of his achievements, Jonson was given the title Supreme Grand Master of the Order, which created jealousy within Luth. Eventually a unit of the Jedi's forwards scouts arrived at Camus. Jonson was immediately taken when the Jedi realized that they had found a lost Jedi. Luth and the other members of the Order who passed the Jedi's trials were formed into true Jedi soldiers, either as fully fledged Jedi if they were young enough, or through genetic manipulation to increase their abilities in which they were too old for the process. Lion would soon pass his Jedi Knight trials, he was a rare gift in the force, but his oratory skills were that of the greatest speakers of the Old Republic, he could make people just follow him with a few words. He remained a Jedi Knight for a few weeks before the Council realized his true potential and Jedi Master Imperious took it upon himself to make Jonson a Jedi Master. Lion was thought to be dead after his close friend and former master, Xis Ferrus was killed. However Lion, seriously injured was picked up by locals after the Battle of Tython and brought back to Camus IV where he was nursed back to health after being in a coma for nearly 3 years. However unlikely the story, Lion searched for the Jedi and finally found that they had returned to Corellia and Dac where they had an alliance with the New Republic and it's various Chancellors. Lion seeks to be the bane of the Empire and the Sith, whatever the costs maybe. Lion had remained on Corellia to guard the temple and instruct padawans on the force and military tactics. It was here that Lion himself learned new powers in the force and more about himself. In Relona 264 ABY it was decided by Jedi Grandmaster Aeronwy Jokela that Lion's expertise in the military would better serve the Jedi Order in a more official capacity. Lion had always been ambitious and he repented for that seeing as it was against the tenants of the Order but he realized that his ambition could also help the Jedi. Grandmaster Jokela decided that Lion would now serve on the Jedi Council and become the Battlemaster of the Order, a title which changed from being the primary Lightsaber combat instructor to head of the military aspect of the New Jedi Order. Lion set out on his duties immediately, attempting to foster closer ties with the New Republic. In Kelona, 265 ABY Lion was called into the Grandmasters chambers and given the title of Master of Order after the tragic death of Yukiko Silverstar. Personality Lion is a rather quite man, he never reacts without thinking about the pro's and con's within a situation or scenario. Lion also never speaks with rage, he is quite and calm, always collected. Though Lion often only looks to his fellow Jedi, Lion can also be found looking to his Republic counter parts, as he grew up in a military resort. Lion's single downfall is that he is a skilled fighter, he rarely wants to fight but when he has to, he is willing. Lion is also a very skilled orator. Category:Jedi Characters